


Of Love And Ass

by LePipi



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Making Love, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePipi/pseuds/LePipi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a stormy afternoon the two boyfriends stay in, where Wade has a conversation with Peter's ass, and Peter ends up running his mouth (with delicious consequences).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Love And Ass

“Wade, stop it!”

Peter giggled (yes _, giggled_ , he was over being embarrassed about it) while e certain merc was playing with his favorite plushie.

“I can’t help myself. They’re just staring at me, two perfect circles made of lovely fat and a healthy dose of muscle giving me come-hitter eyes!” He punctuated the statement with a hearty tug of his cheeks.

They were huddled in Peter’s apartment after a whole day of nothing better to do, finally deciding that lazying around with each other was the best use of their time. Peter lay on his stomach facing the window where he could view the storm over New York. Not the best weather for crime, it seemed. But it _was_ the best weather for comfy lovey-dovey time (as Wade put it in his most excited tone, second to his ‘let’s shoot up the joint’ tone).

The rain petered against the glass, providing soft ambient noise for their intimacy. Intimacy, meaning Wade playing with his ass.

“Hey, isn’t it the other way around? Muscle and a healthy dose of fat?” Peter quipped as he strained his neck to give his boyfriend a look over the shoulder.

“You forgot to mention ‘lovely’. But, no, I think my assessment was correct. Here, listen to this!” And he _smacked_ his right cheek, hard enough to make Peter yelp.

“Dude! Fricken’ hurt!” He rose his upper body to massage his ass, frowning at a big red palm imprinted there.

“Sorry baby-boy.” Wade ducked to kiss the offended cheek noisily.

“Still, it was in the name of science! You’re a man of science aren’t cha? Hopefully wont be the doctor kind. I can tolerate all kinds of shit, but that’s one bridge imma have to burn for you, sweetums.” His voice went three volumes down like it did when he was talking to himself.

“Anyway, you heard that smack! Muscle doesn’t resonate through a whole building. Wait, I don’t think I’ve checked. You should try it out! You’re more of a hands-on guy, next time you’re fighting some big ol’ meanie give him an open hand slap! Like, on his thighs, or something, then use some of that spidey-sense to measure the duration, volume, width, height, four dimensions and six senses of the sound! And if you can, use your goo-goo eyes to track the ripples, because, honey, your ass bubbled up like a groovy wave a sandy-haired surfer in California would call ‘narly’.”

Peter watched the naked man mumble excitedly, even swinging his feet up and down like in those teenage movies.

“Maybe I should just slap _you_. Across the _face_.”

“Hear that babies? Your fluffiness isn’t appreciated by the man you’re inhabiting. What’s that? You’re not feeling loved enough? That was this asshole (no pun intended) did to you? Aww, babies, I promise I’ll always love you. He just doesn’t understand the pros of having a cushion butt.” He then proceeded to rub his face against his cheeks.

“What!? You don’t want to be cushony? Where’s this coming from? No, wait I know where it’s coming from. There isn’t enough butt-cushion representation in Barbie dolls. But, you gotta understand, my two delicious buttocks, that you don’t need Barbie to feel appreciated. You got me, don’t’cha? And I’ll love you forever and ever and ever, even when you’re saggy and soggy. Maybe even _especially_ when you’re saggy and soggy. Cause you’re gonna need a whole lotta love to keep your spirits up so _you_ can stay up! Hey, you know that song’s about you babes? _All them good times, baby, baby, I've been yearnin’. Way, way down inside honey, you need it, I'm gonna give you my love... I'm gonna give you my love._ ” Wade dived down to kiss his ass messily, while Peter burst out laughing. His smile had been growing and growing ever since Wade started the little charade, but the last bit had him in stitches. The merc’s scarred skin tickling where he was most sensitive, the back of his thighs, fingers trailing down to the hollows of his knees and lower, until they reached his feet. His mouth working wonders between the privacy of his ass cheeks, a spot he was still exploring with Wade, finding a new pleasure each time they wandered together.

“Wade…”

Peter sighed the word out, as he felt a raise in the pit of his stomach, a deep need calling for release.

“I think it’s gaining awareness lovelies. No worries, we’ll hide together!” Wade exclaimed quickly diving back down and even deeper than before. The lazy flicks of his tongue and mouthy kisses turned into a deep make-out session with his ass. Peter couldn’t help the moan, his back arching at the sudden assault on his senses. Wade was _deep_. His tongue wriggling impossibly inside, lips kissing and mouthing at the flesh around, wet and noisy, trails of spit slipping slowly down to his ballsack.

“Wade…”

“False alarm! He’s just repeating one word, kind of a broken-record programming fail.” And again he turned right back to the job at hand, making Peter laugh softly.

“You want me to talk?” Peter surprised himself with the guttural quality his voice had taken to. Seemed to surprise Wade too, going by the hitch in his rhythm. He recovered quickly, but Peter smirked as he caught on.

“I can say… a lot of things, about you, Wade. Like how… How much you talk… How I love hearing you.”

Wade snickered against his ass, but before he could raise his head, Peter planted a decisive hand against his head, pushing him back down.

“Sometimes you ought to be quiet. But, most of the time… Most of the time, you distract me. From everything. From all the bad that never goes away. You… you keep them chained. ‘s like you’re protecting me… from me.” Ok, so he was babbling. That’s one new thing he discovered about himself while having sex with Wade. He still couldn’t figured out if it was because of _Wade_ or because he was _bottoming_ or because he was having sex with a _guy_ … He just did. And after their first time, when he released a _whole embarrassing sonnet_ about loving it up his ass, it didn’t feel so scorchingly, crying-after, gonna-go-hide-in-my-hole-of-shame bad. Wade wasn’t complaining, (though he did tease, but with a smile ) so he just went with it.

And the way he just _growled_ against his hole, voice vibrating through and _inside_ him. Totally worth it.

“And the way you touch me… How you don’t hesitate. No one’s been like that to me-“ A long, lewd moan shook the room as Wade slipped a finger inside and _immediately_ found his sweet spot.

“Fuck, Wade! Fuck… “ He opened his eyes with difficulty, chancing a glance back to take in the sight. Wade, Deadpool, _his boyfriend,_ naked for _him,_ in _his_ bed, head buried in his ass, bobbing languidly, eyes shut in concentration, a hand holding him spread, the other working two fingers inside him, _his body,_ muscle and scar tissue rising and bubbling beneath in a steady rhythm, all for him to _see_ and _feel._

All for him.

“You’re gorgeous.”

Peter’s voice came pathetic, needy and high, lost and so completely honest.

To his dismay, Wade stopped, removing himself with a wet sound, mouth glossy with spit, and blue eyes glinting. That whole expanse of body straightened behind him, and, oh, God he _was_ gorgeous.

 ‘ _Please see it, please, don’t make me take it back, please, please don’t guilt yourself, please don’t deny it, please-‘_

The merc leaned in, his chest meeting Peter’s back, their faces barely inches away.

“You know who’s gonna be gorgeous? You, when I have you spread and fucked.” That voice, gravely and deep with emotion, with those piercing eyes, his spit-shined lips just _begging_ to be kissed… He couldn’t help himself.

Grabbing the back of his head, he kissed, tried to kiss his thoughts away, his worries, insecurities, his _pain_. He tried returning the favor.

“Get to it, then.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first spideypool fanfic :DD I very recently got into the whole crazy, and I love them! Hope I did the characters justice! 
> 
> Let me know in a comment, because I'm overflowing with ideas :D


End file.
